Especial: Celos Saiyajin
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: Bueno, bueno, adelantándome al día de San Valentín, a reserva de continuar con mis otros fics, les comparto este divertido two shot; no les digo más, así que pasen y diviértanse para toda la semana... CONTINUACIÓN PARA EL FIN!... Sean felices y sonrían siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Especial "Celos Saiyajin"**

_Nota inicial: Ya todos estamos convencidos que los Saiyajins llegaron a celar a sus mujeres, y para muestra este pequeño fic que pretende resaltar el lado cómico de la situación. Diviértanse._

_Escenario: un típico programa de "Talk Show" televisivo, público incluido, con el presentador y conductor estrella del famoso programa "Los Juegos del Hambre" dentro de la misma trilogía, ni más ni menos que el inigualable Caesar Flickerman. Él será quien se encargue de "sacar los trapitos al sol" de los flamantes invitados._

_Panelistas: los Saiyajins… bueno, únicamente los mayores consentidos de la audiencia televisiva que sigue la historia, Gokú, Gohan y Vegeta, cuyas aventuras deleitan a los conocedores._

Se inicia el show con la aparición de Caesar Flickerman tras unas enormes puertas, y recibe los aplausos de la muchedumbre presente.

— ¡Hola, bienvenidos!... muchas gracias por su cálido recibimiento… ese es mi público de Panem… —el presentador viste tan estrafalario como es su costumbre, luciendo una nueva peluca plateada y su falsa sonrisa, y arroja besos al aire correspondiendo los saludos; posteriormente tomar su silla preferida en el panel, la ubicada en el lugar de honor—. Como ya no celebramos _"Los juegos del Hambre"_ hemos decidido darle un giro al programa… y el programa de hoy es de los que me gusta, será espectacular… es tan bello presenciar este tipo de cosas en esta época… —dice al momento de sentarse, revisando las notas que le fueron proporcionadas por el personal técnico para llevar el orden de la emisión televisiva, regalando a la cámara lo que se consideraría su mejor sonrisa—… Pero mejor demos paso a los primeros invitados… ¡y aquí los tienen, con ustedes Son Gokú, su hijo Son Gohan, y el Príncipe Vegeta! —señala en seguida con voz emocionada, y las puertas detrás del foro se abren para dar paso a los convocados, arrancando los aplausos entusiastas de los asistentes.

Nuestros héroes hacen su entrada con gestos de absoluta confusión, mirando hacia todos lados… bueno, el Príncipe Saiyajin parece más irritado que nada al tener que estar ahí, perdiendo su valioso tiempo sin un motivo lógico, en lugar de aprovechar el día haciendo lo que más le gusta.

— Bienvenidos, bienvenidos, ocupen sus lugares por favor —les indica el conductor sin tomarse lo molestia de levantarse para recibirles, extendiéndoles la mano a modo de saludo.

— ¡Hola, soy Gokú, mucho gusto en conocerle!... ¿usted sabe por qué estamos aquí? —a Gokú siempre le ha gustado mostrar su buena educación y esta no es la excepción, sacudiendo al pobre de Caesar hasta casi tirarlo de la butaca.

— Papá, ten cuidado… —Gohan salvó al presentador muy a tiempo, deteniendo su caída y apartándolo de su padre para saludarlo con cortesía, empleando una entonación de voz ligeramente apenada—. Usted, disculpe, buen señor, mi nombre es Gohan, mucho gusto.

— Descuida, no hay problema… soy Caesar Flickerman, su anfitrión de esta noche —Caesar Flickerman se acomodó la ropa y rápidamente regresó a su asiento, tomando una vez más sus notas. Hay que resaltar que, para variar, Vegeta ni saludó y se acomodó en el sitio más alejado del conductor al tiempo que le lanzaba una mal disimulada mirada de desagrado. El caballero hizo caso omiso al desaire y continúo con su labor periodística—… muy bien, esto es excelente… si me hacen el favor de tomar asiento podremos continuar, gracias… —les indicó a los Son con relativa deferencia, y ellos le hicieron caso poniendo en sus rostros un gesto de curiosidad al verlo barajear las tarjetas—. Bien, bien, así que ustedes son los Saiyajins conocidos como Gokú, Gohan y… Vegeta, los protagonistas de este caso… —enunció empleando en esta ocasión un tono de voz que mostraba curiosidad, mirándolos con interés profesional.

— Vegeta, no seas grosero y saluda al amable señor que nos está hablando… —Gokú se había sentado cerca de su paisano y le metió un suave codazo en las costillas, reprochándole por su incultura.

— ¡Argh, no me fastidies más, Kakarotto!... ¡lo único que me importa es saber por qué tenemos que estar aquí con este sujeto tan raro! —y, lógicamente, eso hizo explotar al nombrado, encontrando apropiado desquitarse en la persona de su némesis al gritarle su rabia, y mirando una vez más a Caesar por una fracción de segundo… tenía ganas de estrangular a alguien.

— Muy bien, sensacional… puedo ver que tú eres Vegeta, un Príncipe extraterrestre que se quedó a vivir en la Tierra… qué interesante y que honor tan grande tener con nosotros a un Príncipe —éste conservó la calma volviendo a revisar los apuntes del caso, haciendo el comentario con una entonación jubilosa. Al cabo de unos segundos levantó la vista para observarlos con detenimiento, hablándoles sin disimular su entusiasmo—. Bueno, antes de decirles la verdadera razón por la cual fueron invitados a este programa me gustaría presentarles a algunos de sus conocidos, los cuales también nos acompañan para ser testigos del suceso… ¡y aquí están ellos! —y terminó su parlamento con una exclamación de júbilo señalando hacia un espacio en la gradas, en tanto que el público aplaudía con ganas para demostrar su aprobación. En dichas gradas se encontraban sentados Krilin con **18**, Yamcha y Puar, Mr. Satán con Majin Boo, Pikoro, Goten y Trunks, y el Supremo Kaio – Shin de quince generaciones atrás, quien no dudó en mostrarse emocionado por encontrarse allí.

— ¡Siempre lo he dicho, la gente de la Tierra sí que sabe divertirse! —externó el anciano entusiasmado, saludando para todos lados. Los demás no sabían bien a bien el motivo de su presencia en ese lugar, y se veían un poco incómodos. Claro que Goten y Trunks no perdieron el tiempo y de igual forma saludaron a sus familiares con gozo.

— ¡Hola, papá, hola, Gohan, estoy aquí! —dijo el pequeño Son en voz alta haciendo señas con los bracitos.

— ¡Papá, papá, mírame, yo también vine! —exclamó el heredero de _Capsule_ al mismo tiempo que su amiguito, imitando su gesto para atraer la atención de su propio progenitor. Vegeta sólo le concedió una mirada furtiva, preguntándose en su interior qué diablos estaba ocurriendo ahí.

— ¡Goten, amigos, qué gusto verlos! —por supuesto que Gokú no iba a dejar de corresponderle a su menor hijo, así que les dirigió a todos un saludo amistoso.

— ¿Y dónde está mamá? —preguntó Gohan en un susurro bajo, extrañado de ver a su hermano solo. Con una madre como la suya, tan al pendiente de ellos, aquello era verdaderamente raro.

— OK., OK., vamos a continuar, por favor… —Caesar Flickerman carraspeó un poco para atraer nuevamente la atención sobre su persona, e inmediatamente sonrió mostrando una perfecta dentadura—. Mis estimados Saiyajins, en este programa vamos a aclarar todo lo relacionado con lo que veremos a continuación… ahora, Claudius, la cámara oculta —le indicó a su asistente con algo de parsimonia.

— En seguida, Caesar, en seguida… —le respondió el nombrado Claudius Templesmith, su más cercano colaborador, y les hizo señas a los técnicos de piso para activar la señal. Todo en menos de medio minuto.

En el panel colocado detrás, justo donde una pantalla abarca la totalidad del muro, se vio la siguiente y muy conocida escena del anime: observamos a un Gohan enrojecido de coraje y echándole en cara a su papá el pretender que le arregle una cita al muy anciano Kaio – Shin de quince generaciones atrás con Videl, su querida amiga e hija de Mr. Satán, y todo para que le enseñara (a Gohan) una técnica con la cual podría incrementar sus poderes para vencer a Majin Boo. Los tres se quedan pasmados ante lo sucedido, no entendiendo nada de nada… ¿cómo es que se había hecho eso, cómo es que los habían visto si se supone que el planeta Supremo está muy, muy lejos de la Tierra, en otra dimensión?

— ¿Y eso… de dónde salió eso? —preguntó Gohan avergonzado en extremo, dirigiéndose al caballero de manera respetuosa. Aquello no auguraba nada bueno, no señor, y menos con Mr. Satán ahí presente, el cual por cierto parecía tan desconcertado como él. Y, para empeorar las cosas, la gente seguía ovacionando de forma escandalosa disfrutando la escena.

— Lo siento, joven Gohan, pero no puedo revelarte los secretos profesionales de la profesión —le sonrió Caesar Flickerman con algo de descaro y conmiseración, barajeando sus apuntes una vez más.

— ¡Yo no tengo ni m#$% que ver en ese argüende, así que váyanse a la ch#$%! —Vegeta no dudó ni un segundo en cuestionar su presencia ahí ya que él no aparecía en el video. Las palabras altisonantes tuvieron que ser silenciadas con el conocido pitido.

— Por favor, Príncipe Vegeta, estamos en un horario familiar y no puede andar hablando así… ese leguaje no es de gente de alcurnia como usted —el conductor pareció levemente horrorizado al oírle hablar de esa forma tan vulgar, e incluso tembló un poco.

— ¡Me vale m#$%, yo no pedí venir! —externó el aludido… o sea, el ofendido tenía que ser él porque querían involucrarlo en los conflictos de otros.

— Bueno, sí, en eso tiene razón… pero de todos modos tiene que explicarnos lo acontecido en la siguiente escena… por favor, Claudius, vamos con la siguiente escena… —al presentador no le quedó de otra más que pasar por alto la nueva insolencia, y sin dudarlo solicitó a su equipo la reproducción de la siguientes imágenes.

Ahora se apreciaba al Príncipe Saiyajin crecido por la furia, gritándole por todo lo alto a Gokú ante la osadía de éste de ofrecerle al Supremo anciano una cita con Bulma a cambio de que les permitiera usar las esferas del Dragón de Namekusejin, una vez más, para recomponer la Tierra que había sido destruida por Majin Boo. La escena se congeló en el tiempo justo.

— ¿Qué?... —por supuesto que Vegeta se quedó congelado de la misma manera, viéndose atrapado por una cámara indiscreta… razón de más para odiar tomarse fotos.

— Oye, Vegeta, viéndote de este lado te ves bastante gracioso —comentó Gokú con aire de diversión. En ese momento, el reflejado en la toma, se había sentido intimidado ante el enojo del Príncipe, pero ahora la perspectiva le había cambiado.

— ¡Kakarotto!, ¿por qué m#$% no te callas, eh? —le gruñó su interlocutor apretando un puño amenazador, mostrándoselo muy cerca del rostro—. ¡Por sí no te das cuenta tú eres el culpable de todo este teatro! —le espetó puntualmente.

— ¿Yo?... ¿y yo por qué? —obvio que el Saiyajin de peinado punk no comprendió el sentido del reclamo de su coterráneo. Y es que, como todos ya sabemos, en ambas escenas él es el regañado por andar ofreciendo mujeres ajenas.

— Bueno, papá, he de decirte que está vez Vegeta tiene razón… —intervino Gohan calmadamente, en un intento de hacer entender a su progenitor sobre la gravedad del caso.

— Muy bien, muy bien, ya nos vamos entendiendo… —la voz de Caesar Flickerman se impuso a la amistosa charla para indicar que el programa debe continuar, consultando sus apuntes por enésima ocasión para no perder el orden. Rápidamente se dirigió a su asesor personal—. Ahora, Claudius, creo que ha llegado el momento en que las lindas damas deben hacer su entrada triunfal.

— Ciertamente tienes razón, Caesar, ha llegado la hora —asintió el aludido en entonación respetuosa.

— ¡Y ahora, con nosotros, las más grandes, las mejores, están aquí! —el conductor no perdió el tiempo y levantó la voz con delirio, incorporándose de su asiento para dar la acogida a las nuevas invitadas al panel.

Por las mismas puertas por las que los Saiyajins habían entrado aparecieron sus esposas y Videl, y ellos se quedaron con la boca abierta del pasmo… ¿qué significaba eso? Por cierto que ellas también se notaban bastante aturdidas, echando un vistazo hacia todos lados con la esperanza de encontrar algo lógico al hecho de estar ahí. Como un plan premeditado ahora ambas imágenes acusadoras se mostraban en la gran pantalla, por lo que las tres mujeres pudieron verlas en seguida.

— ¿Milk? —Gokú parpadeó extrañado… ¿cómo había llegado su esposa ahí?

— ¿Vi… Videl? —también Gohan no pudo ocultar su extrañeza, y enrojeció levemente cuando su amiga lo miró con duda después de darle un breve vistazo a la pantalla.

— ¡Mis reinas… sean ustedes bienvenidas! —Caesar Flickerman les dio un apretón de manos, un abrazo rápido y un beso en ambas mejillas a cada una de ella, dejándolas más aturdidas, pero correspondieron al gesto por puro compromiso, aun sin entender el motivo por el cual las habían invitado a ese programa. Para su fortuna los tres Saiyajins todavía no se recobraban de la impresión, o tal vez le hubiera ido muy mal—. Hola… pasen, siéntense aquí por favor… Claudius, hay que portarse bien porque estas lindas mujeres están comprometidas… —posteriormente las condujo a sus asientos, situados a continuación de los Saiyajins, y no perdió la oportunidad de bromear un poco con Claudius Templesmith para divertimiento de la audiencia. Recuperando la compostura retomó su lugar y volvió a estudiar sus memorándums.

— ¡Bulma!, ¿sabes qué carajo pasa en este maldito lugar? —Vegeta le lanzó la pregunta a su esposa sin pizca de amabilidad en cuanto ella se acomodó a su lado, esperando que supiera explicarle todo. Era tan vergonzoso el ser exhibido de esa manera delante de una bola de chismosos.

— Cálmate, Vegeta, por favor… la verdad no tengo la menor idea de lo que pasa —fue la respuesta de la aludida pidiéndole paciencia al momento de sentarse, mirando hacia la pantalla con curiosidad y detenimiento para tratar de descifrar su contenido.

— Gokú, ¿quieres decirme qué fue lo que hiciste? —Milk no dudó en demandarle a su esposo por una aclaración inmediatamente de ver a su vez lo mostrado en esas iconografías, pues a leguas se notaba que Gohan y Vegeta estaban molestos con él.

— Muy bien… —Caesar Flickerman les interrumpió por enésima ocasión tras dejar sus notas de lado. Entonces se fijó en Gohan y le soltó un cuestionamiento a bocajarro—. Cuéntanos, Gohan, ¿es cierto o no que estás enamorado de Videl y que por ello te molestaste con tu padre cuando la ofreció en una cita al Supremo Kaio – Shin aquí presente? —empleando para ello un tono más bien serio al señalar hacia el sitio que ocupaba el nombrado anciano, quien por cierto volvió a saludar alegremente al público, indicando que no se trataba de ninguna broma.

— ¿Eh?... —el joven abrió la boca con gesto anonadado, no comprendiendo el trasfondo de dicha pregunta. Y la muchacha enrojeció con intensidad al tiempo que ocultaba el rostro entre las manos, deseando que la tierra se la tragara.

— Vamos, muchacho, acabamos de ver en la pantalla que estás enamorado de ella, eso no fue actuación —le puntualizó Caesar continuando con lo suyo—. ¿O únicamente la proteges porque es tu deber y nada más?... tenemos otras escenas que te delatan, como la vez en que fuiste en su ayuda cuando un edificio en la ciudad Satán ardía en llamas… o cuando te preocupaste porque tuvo que ir a pelear contra unos malhechores que aparentaban ser muy fuertes… —recalcó al tiempo que en la gran televisión pasaron las mencionadas acciones. La reacción del adolescente fue la de abrir más la boca hasta dar con su quijada en el suelo… ¿cuándo habían tomado todas esas imágenes?

— ¡Gokú!, ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Gohan, eh? Mira que andar ofreciendo a nuestra futura nuera con un viejo loco… —Milk no dudó en regañar a su marido por esa falta de tacto, hablándole en voz alta.

— ¡Ah, eso explica muchas cosas!... Oye, Gohan, si me hubieras dicho que ya estás comprometido con tu amiga Videl para casarse no te habría pedido una cita para el viejito Supremo… lo siento, hijo —al fin Gokú pareció entender lo que había sucedido, así que le palmeó un hombro a su primogénito para confortarlo pidiéndole una disculpa por su atrevimiento.

— No… mamá, papá… eso no es… eso no es… nada de eso es cierto —el pobre Gohan también quiso desaparecer de la faz de la tierra más que nada porque Videl estaba ahí, escuchando esas palabras… ¿qué iba a pensar de él? Era tan bochornoso.

— ¿Entonces no te gusto, Gohan, es eso?... yo pensé que…que tal vez… —pero la joven morena se había ilusionado de sólo pensarlo y, cuando el muchacho lo negó, pareció decepcionada, así que se dirigió a él con vocecita trémula mirándolo con ojos temblorosos.

— ¿No te parece maravilloso, Vegeta?... Gohan y Videl hacen una bonita pareja —al tiempo que se desarrollaba la plática familiar Bulma se dirigió a su respectivo cónyuge hablándole en voz muy baja, sonriendo de contento.

— ¡Bah!, eso me tiene sin cuidado —le respondió éste mascullando entre dientes.

Mientras tanto en las gradas, donde se encuentran los otros personajes, se desarrolló lo siguiente: a Trunks, Goten y Majin Boo les dieron una muy buena dotación de dulces y comestibles varios para mantenerlos tranquilos, de forma especial al gran individuo de piel rosada, por lo que no les llamaba tanto la atención lo sucedido en el escenario principal, y hasta se divirtieron con las imágenes transmitidas en la pantalla como los demás asistentes, sacando sus propias e infantiles conclusiones. Pero sus acompañantes no parecían tan entretenidos como ellos, principalmente Pikoro… de Mr. Satán debemos resaltar su expresión de escepticismo, intrigado al ver a su hija con una actitud tan sensible.

— Disculpe, señorita **18**, ¿usted puede explicarme lo qué está ocurriendo? ¿Y qué tiene que ver ese muchacho con mi hija? —dijo el hombre de peinado afro dirigiéndose respetuosamente a la rubia androide por encontrarse sentado cerca de ella.

— Puedo asegurarte que no te va a gustar mucho… —le contestó la aludida en tono cortante tras mirarlo burlonamente por una fracción de segundo.

— ¿Pues de qué se trata? —preguntó el campeón sin disimular su inquietud.

— Oiga, Mr. Satán, ¿de verdad no recuerda a Gohan? —fue la pregunta de Krilin en tono de incredulidad, observando al nombrado en espera de alguna reacción.

— Todos nosotros estuvimos con usted en el torneo de Cell… —Yamcha dio la explicación sin esperar una respuesta del hombre, quien parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones tratando de hacer memoria.

— Eso fue muy divertido… gran torneo —comentó el Supremo sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, carcajeándose por lo bajo.

— Bueno… ya decía yo que los había visto en algún lado —comentó Mr. Satán con leve inseguridad, rememorando lo ocurrido en ese torneo maldito. Fue una suerte haber salido vivo y que nadie descubriera la farsa que había montado sobre el tema.

— Por si no te has dado cuenta, farsante, tu hija se quiere casar con Gohan, el cual es el verdadero héroe que derrotó a Cell —resopló Pikoro con fastidio, harto ya de tanto escándalo.

— ¿Quéeee?... ¿qué mi pequeña Videl se quiere… casar con… con ese muchacho? —claro que la noticia impactó tanto al campeón que dé la impresión casi llega al techo del foro, y volvió la vista nuevamente al escenario.

— Vamos, hombre, debes de aceptar que tu hija es muy bonita y ya está en la edad de merecer —el Supremo Kaio - Shin habló una vez más sin que nadie le solicitara su aprobación, disfrutando de todo los sucesos a su alrededor.

Y por cierto, en el escenario continuaba dándose el desarrollo del show, así que nadie le prestó atención al asombro de Mr. Satán.

— No, Videl, es que… no, no vayas a llorar… por favor, por favor… es que las cosas no deben ser así… —era el tartamudeo de Gohan sin saber qué hacer con su amiga, sintiéndose abrumado por no poder remediar el malentendido ya que aún no se encuentra seguro de sus sentimientos.

— ¡Oh, Gohan, esa no es la educación que te he dado!, ¡y no tienes que tratar así a tu futura esposa!... Tu deber es darle buenos ejemplos a Goten y mostrar tu educación —por supuesto que Milk se enfadó con su hijo mayor ante esa muestra de insensibilidad, y abrazó a la muchacha para confortarla dándole su apoyo. Claro que no olvidó lanzarle también a su marido una mirada severa, con la cual hizo que ambos varones se encogieran de miedo—. Ya verán los dos cuando lleguemos a casa, se quedarán sin cenar —puntualizó en tono ofendido.

— Pero… pero Milk… —Gokú lanzó un quejido muy bajo, más Gohan le apretó del hombro para hacerlo callar. Era mejor aguantar el castigo a que ella les reconviniera por varios días.

— Pues muy bien por ustedes, Gohan y Videl, aquí nos gustan las relaciones entre jóvenes enamorados y sus historias amorosas —comentó Caesar Flickerman retomando el control de show tras consultar sus notas, y después dirigió su atención en Videl hablándole con amabilidad—. Dime una cosa, Videl querida, ¿tú amas a Gohan y aceptarías casarte con él?

— Bueno… si Gohan quiere casarse… pues nos casamos cuando él quiera —respondió la joven con timidez tras limpiarse unas cuantas lágrimas—. ¿Tú quieres casarte conmigo, Gohan? —y se volvió nuevamente al joven Saiyajin regalándole una linda sonrisa.

Y veamos nuevamente lo que sucede en las gradas:

— Oye, Trunks, ¿entonces Gohan sí va a casarse con Videl?... ¿y cuándo va a ser eso? —preguntó Goten a su amigo del alma tras darle una última lamida a una enorme paleta de caramelo, metiéndosela inmediatamente a la boca para morderla.

— Pues así parece… pero bueno, Gohan ya es casi un adulto, así que es lógico que quiera hacer cosas de adulto —le respondió éste terminando con la última galleta de una gran bolsa, dándoselas de muy conocedor en aspectos del desarrollo humano.

— Entonces… eso quiere decir que Videl va a ser como mi hermana mayor… me gusta —dijo el pequeño Son más que feliz.

Más el programa todavía no ha terminado… hay tantas cosas que aclarar, y todas ellas tienen que ver con lo sucedido en el planeta Supremo.

—… em, Videl, ¿no crees que… que todavía somos muy jóvenes para casarnos? —fue la evasiva respuesta de Gohan a la pregunta planteada sonriendo aturdido, rascándose la nuca al más puro estilo de su progenitor. Los intestinos se le revolvieron sin razón aparente, pero estaba seguro que no tenía nada que ver con el hambre.

— Gohan, tu padre y yo nos casamos cuando teníamos diecinueve años, así que tienes nuestro consentimiento —indicó Milk muy seriamente, dando por sentado que pronto tendría lugar la boda.

— ¿En serio?... hay que ver cómo pasa el tiempo —observó el despistado Gokú con gesto de atontado… ya había perdido la cuenta de los años desde que se fue a vivir con el Kaio – sama del Norte allá en el otro mundo cuando murió por segunda vez. Y con ello se ganó una nueva y leve mirada de enfado por parte de su mujercita.

— Por favor, mamá, hay que ser razonables… Videl y yo aún no cumplimos dieciocho, y también tenemos que terminar la preparatoria —se defendió el adolescente en tono levemente desesperado, ya que él no tenía ninguna prisa por comprometerse.

— Señora Milk, su hijo tiene razón… no hay nada mejor que estudiar para llegar más lejos en la vida, así después podrá mantener a Videl como su esposa y a todos los nietecitos que vayan a darle — Caesar Flickerman se dispuso a retomar el control en el panel una vez más, empleando un tono solemne y educado al hablarle a la dama en cuestión invitándola a tranquilizarse; más enseguida se dirigió inquisitivamente al muchacho, decidido a sacarle al verdad de una vez por todas—. Pero ahora, Gohan, tienes que ser sincero con todos nosotros y reconocer que te sentiste celoso ante el hecho de que tu papá sugiriera el que arreglaras una cita al Supremo Kaio – Shin de quince generaciones atrás con la linda Videl, y todo por una sesión de artes marciales para incrementar tu fuerza… ¿acaso me equivoco?

— Este… bueno, yo… yo… la verdad es que… es que… tal vez… tal vez sea cierto eso que usted dice… no lo sé… —bueno, el pobre Gohan tartamudeó en voz muy baja atragantándose con su fluido bucal, enrojeciendo intensamente hasta la raíz de la negra cabellera. ¿Entonces eso era estar enamorado?... qué complicación.

Como no se atrevió a mirar a su amiga a la cara fue sorprendido por ella, porque, emocionada, se arrojó sobre él para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Oh, Gohan, soy tan feliz! —le dijo entusiasta.

— ¡Qué bonito! —Bulma y Milk tampoco dudaron en mostrar su alegría abrazándose mutuamente. Vegeta puso cara de acritud por todo el alboroto y Gokú se rascó la nuca muy sonriente… cualquier cosa que hiciera feliz a su hijo mayor estaba bien para él.

— ¡Videl! —justo entonces Mr. Satán se encaramó al escenario con gesto de preocupación, y se abalanzó sobre los jóvenes apartando a su hija del muchacho, quien no opuso resistencia y hasta se sintió levemente aliviado. Y no porque no quisiera a su amiga, pero todo le había parecido tan rápido que aún no lo digería.

— ¡Papá!, ¿qué haces? —la chica se mostró levemente incómoda entre los brazos de su progenitor, sobre todo porque éste se soltó a llorar como magdalena.

— ¡Videl, hija mía… tu madre estaría tan orgullosa de ti!... Tienes mi bendición para casarte —fueron las palabras del campeón plantándole a su hija un beso en ambas mejillas antes de soltarla. Inmediatamente se dirigió a Gohan en un susurro ahogado, hablándole con temblorosa voz—. Por favor, por favor, puedes llevarte a Videl si quieres, pero no vayas a decir nada sobre lo ocurrido en el torneo de Cell, sobre el hecho de que tú eres el verdadero campeón… por lo que más quieras no arruines mi reputación…

— ¡Papá! —ante eso Videl se mostró ofendida… ahora resulta que su padre la estaba ofreciendo a cambio de cuidar su "distinguida" reputación.

— Este… oiga, Mr. Satán, no creo que esté bien precipitarse con una boda… —Gohan se rascó la nuca avergonzado, y más que nada abochornado ya que todos daban por hecho que él y la joven morena se unirían inmediatamente en matrimonio cuando ni siquiera le había pedido formalmente que fuera su novia… vamos, ni siquiera le había pasado por la cabeza.

— ¡Qué viva el amor, si señor! , ¡y no olviden invitarnos a la boda! —y en ese momento Caesar Flickerman dio un grito de júbilo mientras que en el cielo aparecían cientos de fuegos artificiales y el público daba aplausos, para anunciar que Gohan y Videl se casarían muy pronto.

_Nota: espero puedan perdonarme si me salí un poco del carácter del gran Caesar Flickerman, un gran personaje al que se le recuerda con cariño… por lo demás espero se hayan divertido y aquí no termina la historia, ya que aún queda por aclarar lo de Gokú y Vegeta… __. Saludos y muchísimas disculpas por tanto retraso en mis fics… mi vida real se ha puesto tan pesada con tanto trabajo, pero me siento complacida conmigo misma al estar por concluir mi primer semestre en la Universidad, gracias a Dios ya es menos que al principio… __._


	2. Chapter 2

**Especial "Celos Saiyajin", parte dos.**

_Nota inicial: Agradezco a los que sin tener cuenta en el foro le han dado un review a la historia, de todo corazón gracias de verdad._

_Previamente… — ¡Qué viva el amor, si señor! , ¡y no olviden invitarnos a la boda! —Caesar Flickerman, el presentador estrella de la emisión de "Los juegos del Hambre", dio un grito de júbilo mientras que en el cielo aparecían cientos de fuegos artificiales y el público asistente al programa daba ruidosos aplausos, para anunciar que Gohan y Videl se casarían muy pronto._

Y así, entre ovaciones y cohetes, Gohan y Videl recibieron las sentidas felicitaciones de Bulma, quien no dudó en darles un abrazo a cada uno sin disimular su emoción.

— ¡Oh, muchachos, me da tanto gusto el saber que se casarán sin dudarlo!... permítanme ser la madrina junto con Vegeta, será todo un honor para nosotros —fueron sus palabras. No veo la necesidad de describir el gesto del mencionado Saiyajin ante el dicho de su esposa… o sea, como si le importara todo eso.

— Este… caray, yo… no sé qué decir… —claro que el joven moreno continuaba turbado por lo sucedido, pero ya sin ánimo de dar explicaciones ni contradecir a nadie… de todos modos no le prestaban mucha atención a su súplica, así que ni al caso.

— Muchas gracias por todo, Bulma, tú siempre tan amable —fue la respuesta de Videl radiante de felicidad.

— Aquí en Panem tenemos unos diseñadores de moda que son excelentes, así que podemos regalarle el vestido a la novia… también mejoraremos tu corte de cabello, Videl, para que te veas preciosa —Caesar Flickerman no quiso quedar fuera del proyecto de boda y ofreció su contribución mostrando una gran sonrisa, acariciando la cabellera de la joven con delicadeza.

— Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias —la chica le dedicó al hombre una leve reverencia por sus atenciones.

— ¡Ay, Gokú!, ¿no te parece fabuloso?... nuestro Gohan ya es todo un hombre —sollozó Milk más que complacida, abrazándose a su marido con alegría—. Espero que tengamos muchos nietos… —agregó.

— Bueno, al menos Gohan sí sabe que matrimonio no es el nombre de algún platillo exótico —observó el de alborotada cabellera correspondiendo el abrazo de su señora, carcajeándose levemente apenado—. ¿Usted cómo la ve, Mr. Satán?... vamos a ser como una familia —le preguntó al hombre de peinado afro con su acostumbrado desparpajo y amabilidad.

— Es magnífico, magnífico… —por cierto éste aún lucía bastante temeroso, así que respondió con ahogada voz… estaría de acuerdo en todo lo que esos extraños sujetos dijeran con tal de que respetaran su vida y la de su hija.

— ¡Carajo, ya tuve suficiente de esta mierda…! —Vegeta no pudo soportarlo más y se levantó de sopetón de su asiento, dispuesto a salir volando lejos de ahí.

— Espera un momento, Vegeta, y no seas grosero… todavía tenemos mucho que hablar —por lo que Bulma tuvo que contenerle tomándole del brazo prontamente, lanzándole a su vez una mirada de advertencia. Por más enojado que estuviera el Príncipe nunca sería capaz de dañar físicamente a su consorte, así que dominó su enfado aunque no dudó en corresponder la mirada con una más dura.

— Oh, sí, venerable Príncipe Vegeta, aún no puede irse… todos los aquí presentes, incluida su esposa y la audiencia que nos sigue por televisión e Internet, queremos que nos cuente porque se enojó con Son Gokú cuando él pretendía arreglarle al Supremo Kaio – Shin de quince generaciones atrás, aquí presente, una cita con ella —era el momento de retomar su papel de conductor en un programa televisivo, así que Caesar Flickerman consultó sus notas una vez más y se dirigió al agresivo Saiyajin en entonación segura, justo a tiempo para permitir la repetición de la escena en cuestión, a todo volumen. Los gritos del colérico Vegeta resonaron por todo el auditorio.

Justo en las gradas se desarrolló el siguiente diálogo…

— ¡Argh, todos son una bola de payasos!... —externó Pikoro con irritación, visiblemente hastiado del show.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo, hombre verde… —**18** se unió a su sentir con gesto de pocos amigos, cruzándose de brazos en señal de estar fastidiada—. Espero que ya no tarden y nos podamos ir en paz —recalcó.

— Bueno… por lo menos creo que Gohan y Videl van a ser muy felices juntos —expuso Krilin sonriendo con atontado. La verdad es que también el show ya se le hacía bastante exagerado.

— Eso no importa, Krilin… ¿trajiste dinero?, recuerda que tenemos que comprar la leche de Marrón y hablarle al viejo para ver cómo se encuentra nuestra hija —su esposa le reconvino con aspereza recordándole cuales debían ser sus prioridades.

— No te preocupes, **18**, aquí traigo el dinero —el pequeño guerrero se mostró apenado y sacó su billetera para mostrarle el fajo de billetes, mostrando así que no olvidaba sus obligaciones paternas.

— Hay que ver los líos en los que se mete Gokú… —murmuró Yamcha después de un segundo, volviendo la vista hacia el escenario con interés. Y es que, en ese momento, estaba pasando algo fuera de serie.

Y vámonos a ver lo que seguía sucediendo en la pista principal…

— Y aún sigo esperando a que Gokú lleve a cabo lo que me prometió y me consiga una cita… —y es que, en cuanto la reproducción de la escena volvió a detenerse en el punto en conflicto, el anciano Supremo no dudó en encaramarse en el escenario encaminándose hacia los panelistas, dirigiéndose personalmente al Saiyajin de peinado punk con bastante seriedad—. Recuerda que lo prometiste, Son Gokú, así que tienes el deber de cumplir dado que sí utilizaron las esferas del Dragón de Namekusejin por sobre mis prohibiciones.

— ¡Gokú, eres un verdadero idiota! —y lógico, la irritación de Bulma al ver de cerca al viejecillo salió a flote, entendiendo claramente lo sucedido en el planeta Supremo, y por ello le gritó a su amigo de la infancia con toda la potencia de sus pulmones despeinándolo de más—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió pensar que yo iba a tener una cita con semejante viejo teniendo un maravilloso marido como Vegeta, eh?! —le espetó ofendidísima.

— Vamos, Bulma, Vegeta acababa de morirse por segunda vez y no era seguro que reviviera de nuevo… —se excusó el pobre en un hilo de voz ocultándose tras su esposa, pidiendo perdón con una pequeña reverencia—. Además sólo ibas a salir una vez con el Supremo y por una buena causa, ya que necesitábamos las esferas del Dragón de Namekusejin para reconstruir la tierra que destruyó Majin Boo… anda, tú eres una buena amiga y sigues siendo una mujer muy bonita aunque ya estás algo viejita —agregó a modo de justificarse.

— ¡Ush, viejita tu abuela! —esa última frase exacerbó a la científica, y casi se arroja sobre él para darle unas trompadas.

— Aunque sea por eso, Gokú, no deberías andar arreglando citas con este viejo… —afortunadamente para nuestro buen Gokú Milk estaba ahí y no permitió que Bulma desquitara su coraje, pero no pasó por alto la barbarie lanzándole una mirada asesina al apartarse de su lado… ¿cómo estaba eso de que Bulma era muy bonita, y acaso ella no lo era?

— Tu papá es bastante especial, ¿verdad, Gohan? —al quedar relegados a segundo término Videl se acercó más a Gohan e hizo la observación en voz muy baja, teniendo en su rostro un gesto de asombro.

— Pues… jejeje… así es mi papá, que pena —le respondió él con una pequeña gota anime en lo alto de la coronilla, mostrándose bastante abochornado por la situación. Únicamente su progenitor podía meterse en semejante lío.

Demos una vuelta más por las gradas…

— Oye, Trunks, ¿por qué tu papá se ve tan enojado con mi papá? —le preguntó el pequeño Son a su amigo del alma con extrañeza—. ¿Qué acaso no se llevan bien?

— Bueno… parece que tu papá dijo algo que a mi papá no le gustó —le respondió el aludido un tanto dubitativo. Si estaba entendiendo bien su padre se disgustó con el señor Gokú por causa de su mamá, la de él, lo cual era algo raro viniendo de alguien como su progenitor… pero bueno, si había llegado al punto de abrazarlo y pedirle que cuidara de su mamá porque él, su papá, ya no iba a estar con ellos (al menos eso creímos), podía esperarse todo de su parte.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que le dijo?... no entiendo —volvió a cuestionar Goten con gesto de incomprensión absoluta.

— Em… creo que tu papá quería que mi mamá saliera con ese viejito Supremo aprovechando que mi papá se había muerto… —dijo Trunks intentando no perder detalle. No le cabía duda de que el padre de su camarada estaba algo loco por pedir algo así.

— ¿Eso hizo mi papá?... —el asombro del pequeño Son fue grande, abriendo los ojos como platos.

— Así parece… —comentó el heredero de _Capsule_ sin dejar de ver el escenario.

Y retornemos nuevamente a escena…

— OK., OK., pero su alteza, el Príncipe Vegeta, aún no confiesa si la razón de su enojo fue por celos… —el sagaz Caesar Flickerman intervino en el momento exacto, volviendo a interrogar a Vegeta con insistencia en tanto el público espectador armaba tremenda bulla—… ¿o es qué hay otro motivo para enojarse de esa forma?

— ¡Bah!, no digas estupideces, sabandija inmunda… mi vida es mi vida y no les incumbe —claro que el nombrado no iba a admitir algo tan trivial con facilidad, no señor, así que se cruzó de brazos contestando de forma cortante.

— Pero a mí sí me interesa oírlo, Vegeta, así que quiero que me lo digas, ¿sí? —más su consorte no quería quedarse con las ganas de oír una declaración de amor, por lo que le dirigió una mirada soñadora poniendo su mejor gesto apasionado… una de esas miradas que podrían derretir de amor a cualquiera.

—… ¡mph!, no tengo nada que decir al respecto —bueno, a cualquiera que no fuera un altivo Saiyajin como Vegeta, quien decidió desviar la vista y darse sus aires de hombre inconmovible antes de permitirse caer en las mañas de su mujer, pero especialmente por ocultar su leve sonrojo… era tan humillante el que todos esos entrometidos lo vieran así.

— Anda, Vegeta, no te cuesta nada decírmelo, no seas así… —la científica no estaba dispuesta a ceder y quedarse con las ganas de escuchar una confesión por parte de su pareja—… ¿verdad qué te pusiste celoso por mí?, ¿verdad que sí?

— ¡Pamplinas!, es sólo tu imaginación la que te hace ver cosas que no son —por supuesto que éste se empecinaba en dar evasivas y hacerse el occiso antes que aceptar algo comprometedor.

— Vamos, vamos, excelsa majestad Vegeta, no le queda nada bien el decir que no es cierto cuando todos lo vimos claramente… la imagen no miente —haciendo uso de una osadía poco habitual en cualquier otro Caesar Flickerman se entrometió entre la pareja, y adoptó una postura frente a Vegeta como si estuviera llamándole la atención cual niño chiquito.

— Oye, tú… —al Saiyajin no le hizo nada de gracia el que un desconocido tipejo pretendiera sermonearle, y ya se disponía a descargar toda su molestia sobre el conductor cuando Gokú se plantó frente a él… muy a tiempo para salvar la vida del locutor Flickerman sin querer queriendo.

— Bueno, Vegeta, pues si no te molesta puedes permitir que Bulma tenga una cita con el anciano Supremo y asunto arreglado... es sólo por un día, así que no va a haber ningún problema —le dijo con su desparpajo habitual sin medir las consecuencias que podría ocasionar con sus palabras.

— Gokú… —por supuesto que la dama de cabellera azul no pensaba pasar por alto eso, dispuesta a defender su honor por medio de un sartenazo en la cabeza de su amigo _(dicho sartén apareció de repente en su mano, no es mi culpa… __)_, más su consorte tomó la delantera soltando el primer golpe.

— ¡Argh, Kakarotto, cretino hijo de %"#$, voy a matarte! —lanzándole en pleno rostro el puñetazo que ya tenía preparado. Gokú lo esquivó por muy poco haciéndose para atrás, pero con tan mala suerte que el trancazo de Bulma sí le dio de lleno en la cabeza, lo que ocasionó que trastabillara y cayera de espaldas. Ante la violencia desatada Caesar Flickerman y Mr. Satán se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron, ocultándose en un lugar seguro. La gente también dejó de aplaudir, y únicamente se escucharon murmullos.

— ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, eso me dolió mucho! —exclamó el de peinado punk un tanto lloroso, más se levantó en el justo momento para evitar el pequeño y veloz rayo de _KI_ que lanzó su coterráneo, el cual dio en el suelo abriendo un boquete de mediano tamaño—. ¡Oye, Vegeta, ten más cuidado y no te enojes! —le dijo a modo de reclamo, sobándose el chichón de la cabeza.

— Alguien va a tener que pagar por eso… —susurró Claudius Templesmith, el floor manager, con angustia, mirando el piso del escenario con visible pena.

— ¿¡Qué no me enoje!?, ¿¡dices qué no me enoje!?... —la rabia del Príncipe Saiyajin se elevó hasta transformarlo en _SS2_—… ¡Grábate bien esto en la cabezota, Kakarotto pedazo de idiota, Bulma es MI mujer y no tiene por qué salir con otro así tú lo hayas arreglado!, ¿te quedó claro? —le espetó rabiosamente a su némesis después de tomarlo sorpresivamente por el cuello del traje, apretándolo muy lentamente y con fuerza mientras le remarcaba cada uno de sus vocablos antes de soltarlo.

— Sí… sí… ya te entendí… —Gokú aspiró bocanadas de aire para restablecerse, respondiendo entrecortadamente y en voz muy baja sobándose también la garganta—. Caray, Vegeta, cuando se trata de proteger a Bulma te lo tomas muy en serio —comentó asombrado recuperándose del todo.

— Eso quiere decir que el excelentísimo Príncipe Vegeta si ama a su esposa… qué romántico. Ustedes lo han visto aquí, en vivo y en directo desde Panem —y Caesar Flickerman interrumpió la charla una vez más retornando a escena, empleando un emocionado tono de voz al dirigir también una sonrisa a la cámara televisiva en tanto el público prorrumpía otra vez en aplausos.

— ¡Tú cierra la boca, insecto inmundo! —eso no le hizo ninguna gracia al nombrado Saiyajin y se volvió amenazadoramente al presentador señalándolo con un dedo acusador, de cuya punta brotó una mínima cantidad de _KI_, la suficiente para hacer algún daño considerable en el físico del hombre—. ¡Lo único que importa es que no pienso permitir que un cualquiera le ponga una mano encima a MI Bulma! —recalcó enfurecido.

— ¡Oh, Vegeta, yo también te amo! —para Bulma eso fue más que suficiente y prontamente se arrojó sobre su cónyuge plantándole un tronado beso en los labios, para después atraerlo a ella estrujándolo entre su pecho. Como la diferencia de estatura entre ellos no es demasiada aquello no le representaba ninguna dificultad—. ¡Eres mi Príncipe encantador! —agregó feliz y complacida.

—… —al ser tomado de esa forma tan sorpresiva e inesperada la transformación de _SS_ de Vegeta desapareció en un santiamén, e incluso el _KI_ se desvaneció en su dedo. El pobre no pudo ni protestar y únicamente intentó conservar el equilibrio para no irse de bruces sobre su esposa ante tanta efusividad de su parte. Del notorio sonrojo en su rostro mejor ni hablamos… era mucha exhibición en un solo día.

— Qué bien, qué bien… ahora solo falta que Son Gokú nos diga porque anduvo ofreciendo a otras mujeres cuando bien pudo arreglarle a Supremo Kaio – Shin de quince generaciones atrás, aquí presente, una cita con su flamante esposa —Caesar Flickerman continuó en lo suyo tras ese lapsus amoroso, mostrando sus talentos como conocedor del mundo del _"Talk Show"_, y barajeó sus notas por enésima ocasión antes de dirigirse al Saiyajin de peinado punk, indicando también con una señal de la mano, a su equipo de piso, que dejaran correr la escena en pantalla—. Bueno, Gokú, estamos esperando por tu respuesta… ¿eso qué dices ahí es cierto, qué tu esposa no es muy bonita? —hablándole con tono de exagerada formalidad después de que se escuchara su voz _(la de Gokú)_ diciéndole a Vegeta que no podía ofrecer a Milk para una cita con el Supremo.

— ¿Mmh?... —el aludido se rasco en lo alto de la cabeza mostrando su incomprensión. Después respondió el cuestionamiento empleando un tono de voz bastante desconcertado—… ¿y por qué debía ofrecer a Milk?... yo sé que a los viejitos locos como el Supremo Kaio - Shin o el maestro Rōshi les gustan las mujeres que son así de bonitas como Bulma o la hija de Mr. Satán —agregó a modo de explicación encogiéndose de hombros. Para él no había ningún error en su decisión, así que no le veía el problema.

— ¿Estás diciendo que yo no soy bonita? —y claro que el reclamo de su señora no se hizo esperar. Milk se paró frente a Gokú y le gritó su rabia con todo ímpetu, haciéndolo caer de sentón mientras en su rostro se dibujaba un gesto de miedo—. ¡Gokúuuu, eres un tooonto! ¡Tooonto! —adicionó soltándose a llorar, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos.

— ¡Insensible, tenías que ser tú! —le espetó Bulma a su amigo mirándolo con molestia, apartándose de propio marido para ir a consolar a su amiga… al fin Vegeta pudo respirar mejor—. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a tener sentido común, eh? —puntualizó enfadada.

A todo esto Gohan y Videl ya se habían apartado un poco más del centro de la escena, sentándose en sus asientos ya que no querían estorbar, y el joven no hizo más que sonreír apenado reconociendo que está vez su papá sí que se había pasado con su mamá… con eso acumularía un castigo mayor, pobre.

— Pero… pero… Milk, ¿por qué lloras? —al ver y oír el desesperado llanto de su esposa Gokú se levantó del suelo y se acercó a las amigas sin comprender bien a bien el motivo que lo originó.

— ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?... —Bulma quería matarlo por su descortesía, contestándole de forma cortante.

— ¡Snif… snif… dijiste que yo no soy tan bonita como Bulma o Videl, eso dijiste… snif… snif! —respondió la morena hablándole con ahogada voz… no tenía ganas de verlo.

— Bueno, sí, eso dije… pero para mí tú eres la más bonita de todas las mujeres —afirmó Gokú reaccionando al fin, mostrándose apenado por su falta al pedirle perdón a su esposa con una leve reverencia, inclinándose frente a ella. Estas palabras consiguieron silenciar a la dama, quien descubrió su rostro oculto tras las manos mostrándose dudosa.

— Gokú, entonces… ¿entonces sí te parezco bonita, lo dices en serio? —preguntó con trémula voz.

— Claro que lo digo en serio, Milk… —confirmó el Saiyajin con una sonrisa apenada, rascándose la nuca para representar su vergüenza.

— ¡Ay, Gokú, qué lindo eres! —la emoción de la morena se desbordó y se arrojó a los brazos de su esposo plantándole varios besos en los labios, sintiéndose dichosa. Él no se hizo mucho del rogar dejándose querer, e incluso la abrazó con delicadeza para no lastimarla, aunque enrojeció levemente de las orejas ante tanto amor.

— Bueno, bueno, estimado Gokú, eso fue tan dulce… pero no nos aclara la verdadera razón de no concertarle la cita al Supremo Kaio – Shin con tu esposa, así te hubieras librado de muchas cosas —OK., el show estaba por terminar pero aún había algo que aclarar, por lo que, una vez más, Caesar Flickerman intervino al momento, ya que un buen periodista siempre consigue su nota.

— Bueno, Milk es mi esposa y yo la quiero mucho, por eso tengo que cuidarla, así que no estaría nada bien de mi parte el llevarla a una cita con un viejito tan loco como el anciano Supremo; y lo mejor que pudo ocurrírseme fue que Gohan le pidiera a su amiga Videl o a Bulma que salieran con él _(con el Supremo, que quede claro)_, al fin que ellas estaban disponibles en ese momento… eso es todo —se explicó el aludido sin pizca de vergüenza, manteniendo a su señora abrazada por los hombros—. Aunque no pensé que Videl le gustara a Gohan o que Vegeta pudiera regresar otra vez a la vida como yo… lo siento mucho, muchachos —agregó aturullado, dirigiéndole al Príncipe Saiyajin y a su hijo mayor una mirada de disculpa.

Demos una última vuelta por las gradas antes de concluir…

Todo lo sucedido tenía a los otros personajes sumidos en un estado de shock, sin comprender todavía la razón por la cual los habían hecho estar ahí… ¿de verdad les era necesario que ellos atestiguaran lo ocurrido?

— Menos mal que ya acabó —Pikoro se fue volando en el preciso instante que Milk besaba a Gokú… ya había visto bastante.

— Muévete, Krilin, nosotros también nos vamos… —**18** tampoco pensaba esperar más y pronta se elevó por sobre la multitud, apremiando a su marido con energía.

— Sí, **18**, voy en seguida… nos vemos pronto, Yamcha, Puar… —éste le respondió un tanto apurado, despidiéndose de sus amigos antes de seguir a su esposa.

— Saludos al maestro Rōshi… —le dijo Yamcha con una sonrisa bobalicona mientras que Puar se despedía con un gesto de la mano.

Goten y Trunks mostraban en sus infantiles rostros un gesto de incomprensión absoluta, y Majin Boo, ajeno a todo con tal que le den de comer, le había pedido a Mr. Satán una nueva dotación de dulces porque los que le dieron ya se habían terminado, a lo que el campeón no se negó para mantenerlo tranquilo, contento y siempre de su parte… era el mejor guardaespaldas que pudo conseguirse para protegerse de sus enemigos y contener cualquier daño que quisieran hacerle tan amenazantes sujetos a él o a su querida hija.

— ¿Entonces qué pasó, Trunks?... no entiendo qué pasó… —le preguntó Goten una vez más a su gran amigo, esperando que él pudiera explicarle lo sucedido en términos comprensibles para su edad.

— Déjalo así, Goten, pues los adultos son muy difíciles de entender aún para mí —respondió Trunks negando con la cabeza.

Y ya para concluir _(al fin… __)_…

— Ya veo… usted también es muy romántico, Son Gokú, quien lo diría… —Caesar Flickerman se mostró de acuerdo con las observaciones del Saiyajin de peinado punk y la multitud ovacionó con más fuerza—. ¡Y así, querido público espectador, hemos sido testigos del gran amor que se tienen estás parejas!, ¡no olviden sintonizarnos en una nueva edición de este su programa…! —dijo a voz en cuello despidiendo el programa, y en la pantalla ya se podían ver los créditos finales.

— ¡Un momento!, ¡alguien tiene que conseguirme una cita!... —el Supremo Kaio - Shin de quince generaciones atrás levantó su chillante voz para hacerse oír por sobre la música—. ¡Son Gokú prometió conseguirme una cita! —reclamó.

— ¡Jah!, ese viejo es un idiota… —masculló Vegeta dirigiéndose con prontitud a la salida siendo seguido muy de cerca por Bulma, quien en voz muy baja le prometió llevarlo a cenar como una manera de agradecerle por su confesión.

— Gohan, la próxima vez que enfrentemos al crimen quiero hacerlo con un traje igual al tuyo… así nos veremos bien juntos —por su parte Videl se dirigió a Gohan quitándose el micrófono, regalándole una gran sonrisa al tiempo que le hacía ojitos.

— Emm… bueno, tendremos que pedirle a Bulma que diseñe uno a tu medida —le respondió éste haciendo también lo suyo, enrojeciendo una vez más de las orejas… ahora le sería más difícil desempeñar su papel de súper héroe teniendo a su amiga muy cerca.

— Este… no se enoje, Supremo, lo que pasa es que ya no sé dónde encontrar otra mujer de su agrado… jejeje… —y Gokú no hizo más que pedirle una disculpa al veterano Supremo con una profunda reverencia, lamentando no poder cumplir con su ofrecimiento.

— ¡Entonces tienes que dejarme salir con tu esposa! —recalcó el centenario hombre con gesto ceñudo.

— ¿Pero cómo se atreve? —le reclamó Milk al tiempo que se abrazaba más a su marido.

— Oh, Su Eminencia, si usted nos lo permite podemos hacer el siguiente programa sobre este asunto y le aseguro que le conseguiremos su cita, por ahora tenemos que despedirnos y salir del aire —con gran tacto y agilidad Caesar Flickerman consiguió tranquilizar al viejecillo, guiñándole un ojo cómplice—. Déjeme decirle que aquí en Panem hay muchas mujeres, y de seguro les va a gustar su look tan moderno y original… —agregó.

— ¿En serio?... pues entonces lo esperaré —consiguiendo que el muy pervertido abriera los ojos como platos del puro gusto, imaginándose ya con una muchachona a su lado.

— ¡Adiós a todos, amigos, muy pronto nos veremos a la misma hora y por el mismo canal, no dejen de sintonizarnos! —fueron las últimas palabras del gran Caesar antes de que las luces del foro se apagaran para darle fin al show.

_Nota: de verdad espero no haberlos desilusionado, y no haber hecho OoC de más en algún personaje… esas épicas escenas del anime, las que he mencionado, me dieron la pauta para imaginar este fic tan hilarante, porque no podemos negar que fueron las más evidentes muestras de celos por parte de Vegeta y ni qué decir de Gohan, aunque éste todavía no pudiera decir que sentía algo por Videl. En cuanto a Gokú… bueno, Gokú es Gokú y no suele darse a entender la mayor parte del tiempo. Sonrían y sean felices._

_P.D. ¿Conseguirá el Supremo Kaio – Shin de quince generaciones atrás su tan ansiada cita, o seguirá molestando a Gokú con lo mismo?... ese sería tema para otro pequeño fic… __ ._


End file.
